Resultant Despair
by Apollo's Lady
Summary: A series of attacks indicate that the latest target of the Cylons is Lee Adama. complete
1. Default Chapter

**Resultant Despair**

Chapter one

Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace was giddy, if you could use that word to describe her. She sped through the launch bay to her ship. Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama walked behind her, teasing the whole way. "You do know you don't have the power to speed up time, don't you?" He enjoyed this side of Starbuck. She was full of positive energy, life. She had darker sides that he didn't always enjoy.

She shouted back over her shoulder. "Let's get this patrol over with, Sir." No one could miss the sarcastic tone in her voice.

Lee veered off to his own ship. As he settled into his own seat, he looked over and shouted to his wingman. "Six hours, Starbuck. No less!"

"Frak you, Sir!" was her only reply.

Lee couldn't help but smile. As his helmet was lowered and locked into place, his humor dropped and the veneer of a colonial warrior about to go on patrol settled in. He double checked all his flight controls and waited for the word to go. He glanced at Starbuck and she nodded to him. He nodded as well.

He was the CAG, Commander of the Air Group. Although they'd been the best of friends for years, he was still her commanding officer. It wasn't an easy task. For every rule he followed, she broke one. He wasn't ashamed to admit he would never be the pilot she was. He was good, but she was born to fly. She recently told him, his father had said she was created to handle a viper and Lee had been born to lead. Lee wasn't sure his father was able to correctly assess his potential, but he did know a pilot when he saw one. Commander William "Husker" Adama had long been considered one of the best pilots to have ever flown. Flying had been second nature to him in his youth and he saw it in other pilots. It was high praise of Kara Thrace. Despite the work they had recently started to rebuild their long shattered relationship, Lee wasn't ready to accept a compliment from the man he had too long despised.

They were an hour into patrol, when Lee struck up a conversation on the link between vipers. "I take it you have assembled a good stash for tonight's pyramid game?"

Her response was laughter. "When you got skill, you don't need stakes, Captain."

"Really? So you haven't been stashing your food rations?"

"Nope. I fully intend to take yours tonight."

"You think so…" Apollo stopped mid-conversation as a warning light went off on his dash. "Standby, Starbuck."

"What's up?" Starbuck had only returned to her designation as Apollo's wingman since the destruction of the colonies. They had flown together years before, but there was a large gap in time. Apollo had earned her loyalty when he requested her as his wingman at a time when many thought she was more of a threat to anything in the air than an assist. Apollo told her then, he wanted to learn from her. It still meant a lot to her to be at his side. She heard the unspoken nerves in his voice. No one else might note the tension in his voice, but she did.

"I…" Kara heard him gasp. "My oxygen sensor is fraked." Again, she heard him draw in a deep breath. "I've got to head back."

Starbuck veered off and came back up on Apollo's other side. "FRAK, LEE! You're leaking oxygen."

Apollo was doing his best to regulate his breathing and conserve oxygen. It was already obvious to him that he wouldn't have enough to get back. He risked a response. "Tell me something I don't know." It hadn't been a wise move. It had cost him too much oxygen. He reached behind him and attempted to activate the air from his flight suit. It was a limited supply designed to assist in the event of an emergency such as this. Starbuck had used hers when she crashed landed several months ago. His panic level increased when he was unsuccessful in activating the line.

He released the oxygen control to manual. He knew it would do little good, but he hoped if he took deep breaths and held it in between, he could extend his chances. Already he could feel the effects. His head was beginning to spin and his eyes blurred ever so slightly.

Starbuck switched channels. "Starbuck to Galactica. We have an EMERGENCY. Apollo is losing oxygen and coming in hot. Prepare for emergency landing."

"Copy that, Starbuck. Do you have a visual?" The voice from Galactica's CIC was human, yet unemotional. Kara wanted to scream until the CIC felt the fear in their guts that she did.

"Yes."

"Is Apollo conscious?"

"For now. His head is starting to bob."

Apollo's wireless relayed the conversation, but he couldn't respond. He'd been holding his breath as best he could. When he had no choice but to risk a breath, there was nothing to take in. The fire spread through his chest and he could feel the nerves all over his body beginning to spark with pain.

Looking back on that day, Lee would never know how he landed. He had absolutely no memory of it. Thank the lords of Kobol, his father turned on the auto landing equipment to bring him in once he hit the landing bay and it worked. It was normally forbidden. The Commander was waiting on the deck with the life station medics. He didn't remember the hands that grabbed him and pulled him from his cockpit. He had no recollection of the oxygen being forced back into his lungs. He didn't remember his first sputtering gasps for air or the race through the corridors of the Galactica to bring him to life station.

"Commander, I think he's waking up." Kara Thrace hadn't left his side. Lee was stretched out on a bed in life station with an oxygen cannula bringing him back. She noted the twitching in his hand and saw the movement in his closed eyes change.

The commander replaced her at his son's side and grabbed the floundering hand. "Lee, it's time to wake up. Open your eyes, Son." It did no good. "Captain, Attention!"

Somewhere deep in his muddled brain, the warrior heard his commander and responded. The eyelids fluttered back to reveal confused blue eyes. "Sir?" The voice was raspy and in need of water. He could say no more. He felt his head gently raised and tepid liquid touch his lips. He drank greedily.

"Whoa! Slow down, Son. Not all at once. There's plenty." The anxious Commander withdrew the cup.

"Thanks." Lee breathed deeply. "What happened?" Lee glanced around the bed. He saw his father, Kara and the doctor, Major Cottle. Over his father's shoulder he saw the Sergeant of Arms, the Colonel and Chief Tyrol.

It was not his father's voice that he next heard. "What do you remember?" The doctor was poking and prodding. Next, he shined an annoying light in Lee's eyes and he flinched from the intrusion. "Headache?"

"Now."

"Lee, answer the doctor's questions."

Although his father had used his given name, it was clearly an order from his commander, not his father. "I ran out of oxygen on patrol." He looked at Kara. "You said you saw a leak, right?" His mind was beginning to pick up speed. "Did I bust some hose?"

The commander looked down, when he answered. "No."

Concern crept into Lee's eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Everything checked out."

Not thinking that his son would think to blame himself, Will placed a soothing hand on his son's shoulder. "It was nothing you did. As a matter of fact, you handled it well."

"So what happened?" He looked between his father and Kara and neither would meet his gaze. He looked back at the others. "Why is the Sergeant of Arms here?"

With no discernable emotion, Adama spoke. "Your ship was tampered with."

"What? How?"

Kara spoke. "Someone punched a hole in your tank and used a temporary plug."

"Why?"

Commander Adama looked back at the trio behind him. The whole situation angered him. "We don't know."

Lee tried to sit up. He was stopped by arms from all three people surrounding his bed, not to mention the waves of nausea that came from within.

"Where do you think you're going?" The doctor asked with doubt.

"I gotta be in on this."

"You were. That's why you're here. Now lie back down and rest." He eyed his stubborn son. "That's an order. You're not to move from this bed until the doctor says so."

"But…"

"Are you threatening to disobey a direct order?" His father was completely gone and a full-blown, angry Commander stood next to his bed now.

"No, Sir."

"Good." He added. "I think you've been hanging around Starbuck too much." He winked.

"Frak! This is nothing. I'd be out of bed and down the hall by now." Kara grinned with pride. The problem was, everyone knew she was right.

The commander turned to the cocky pilot he loved like a daughter. "I'm holding you responsible for him. He doesn't leave this bed until the doctor allows it. Do you hear me, Lieutenant?"

She snapped to salute. "Sir, YES SIR!" She relaxed and grinned. "He's all mine!" She rubbed her hands, as if planning some evil torment.

The Commander turned back to his son. "Rest. There will be time enough for this to get sorted out." He knew the look in his son's eyes. He'd never disobey a direct order, but William Adama was certain he would try something. He didn't blame him. He'd want revenge, too. As a matter of fact, he was praying to the lords he didn't find the perpetrator alone in a room. He was certain he'd snap the man's neck without thought. No one hurt his son, no one.


	2. Chapter 2

I should have noted. I don't in any way consider myself an expert on the technical details. I am engrossed with the characters of this show. All typical disclaimers apply. Thanks!

**Two **

Lee spent the rest of the day dozing in Life Station. Kara seldom left his side and whenever he awoke, she hovered over him, determined to keep him safe. He had to admit, the extra sleep felt good. His body was craving the break. He slept through the night and woke to find his father reading a book at his bedside.

"Morning, Sir." Lee's sleep filled voice croaked. He glanced to the side table and reached for the glass of water.

His hand was slapped away. "I'll get it."

"I'm fine." Lee was uneasy with the care he was receiving from his father. He tried to remember a time when he'd been sick and his father had been there. He couldn't.

"Indulge an old man." He refilled the glass with cool, fresh water and offered it to his son.

After satisfying his thirst, Lee looked his father in the eye. "What happened to my ship?"

William Adama smiled at his son, who was nothing, if not direct. He didn't like not having an answer for the boy, no man. "We don't know yet. Hadrian is checking the bay security tapes."

"A hundred people could have been near my viper." Lee no longer looked at his father; he played with the edge of his bedding.

"I know."

"When will she be ready to fly again?"

Adama laughed. "She'll be ready long before you will."

Lee was annoyed at the implication. He sat up, before his father could stop him. "I'm ready now."

"So says the doctor?"

"I'm fine. I was ready yesterday."

"That's why you slept through the night?"

"So, I was tired. I am more than ready for patrol."

Adama was becoming annoyed with his stubborn son. Didn't he realize how close he had been to dying? He didn't think to monitor his words. "You think I'm going to put you back in the cockpit when someone is trying to kill you?"

"Kill me?" The impact of the event hadn't really hit Lee until that moment. It overwhelmed him and his stoic reserve fumbled. "Why me?"

"We don't know, but we'll find out."

Lee shook his head. "No, you won't."

Adama knew his son was planning on finding his attacker. "WE WILL. I won't have any of my pilots in danger. Until we find the responsible party, every pilot is under security."

"You've got babysitters for Colonial Warriors? They aren't going to stand for that."

"Yes, they will."

"No way. I may not have flown with these guys long, but I know they won't stand for it. I know I wouldn't."

"You will."

Lee read the message in his words. He shook his head angrily. "I am the CAG. I can't have a babysitter following me. My men need to respect me. You can't do this to me."

"I can. I have and I will. You are the CAG and that is all the more reason to make sure you're safe. Besides, all the pilots have extra security, so you're not alone." Lee's pride was speaking. He knew his son had been working harder than ever to try and be the CAG the fleet needed. Under normal circumstances, he'd have had more training prior to assuming the job.

Lee pounded his fists into the bed on either side of him. He struggled to regain his mask of control. He hated appearing weak in front of his father. He pulled the blankets back and pulled his legs over the opposite side of his bed before his father could stop him. He stood still for just a moment to gain his bearings and then bent down to open the cabinet at his bedside. It was empty. "Where is my uniform?" Lee dared a glance at his father, who was sitting back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

"You haven't been released."

"I'm releasing MYSELF! Where is my uniform?" That grin was infuriating him.

"They had to cut it off."

Lee's blue eyes flashed dark. "No one thought to bring me another?"

"Not until you are released. Stop being a spoiled child. Lay back down, have some breakfast and wait for the doctor."

Through gritted teeth, Lee spoke tersely. "As you can see, I am fine and I want out of here."

"Then you'll have to leave in that very fashionable and quite revealing life station gown." Adama stared directly at Lee's exposed derriere. "I'm sure the ladies in the hallway will appreciate the view."

Lee seethed with anger and embarrassment. Why did his father always have to win? Grabbing the back of the gown, he held it tight and walked around the bed to the stand near his father. He picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. "Get me Starbuck."

He was silent for several moments. "Starbuck, I'm free, but I need a uniform. Will you bring it down? Yes! Hurry. I want out of here."

William Adama stared at his son. Part of him was angry at the boy's stubborn refusal to be patient. The way he was behaving, he was going to get himself killed without any help from an assassin. Of course, the other part of him was laughing at the determination and fire his Captain was showing. He debated taking the phone from him and belaying the order, but he decided to relent. If his son had this much fire, he must be fine.

Lee held onto the receiver with all his might. His body was tense as he expected his father to pull it from his grasp at any moment. As soon as Kara had committed to coming, he dropped the phone back into place. He brushed past his father with false bravado and dropped back onto the bed to wait. He refused to look his father in the eye.

Adama pursed his lips in a tight grin. "You may be walking out of here, but you haven't been returned to flight status. Not even I can do that, so you'll be back soon enough. If it makes you feel better to walk out of here now, that's fine." He picked up his book and turned to leave. As he reached the edge of the curtained off area, he turned back to his son. "I…" He stumbled over his words. He always did when he tried to express his emotions with Lee. He changed his words. "Be careful. Keep your eyes open." He cursed himself. Why couldn't he tell his son he loved him?

He met Kara on the way out. They acknowledged each other but said nothing. Watching them, Lee suspected they had already hatched a plan to smoother him. "It's about time." Lee refused to credit the speed she had obviously used to get here.

"Well, Thank you, Kara." She mocked him. "It was nice of you to hop out of the rack and haul my frakin' uniform to my sorry ass."

Lee groaned. "Thanks." He turned and started to dress. He paid no heed to Kara's presence. Pilots were used to tight quarters. Privacy was a mute point. He bit his tongue to hold in the mild aches his body reported as he contorted to dress. He growled over his shoulder. "You enjoying the show?" He could feel her eyes on him and she was too quiet.

"Where's the paperwork?" She knew Lee was lying to her, but she also knew he wanted out.

"It's being processed."

"Frak! You have been spending too much time with me."

He turned to face her, leaving his uniform jacket off, he walked quickly toward the exit. He wasn't willing to risk anyone getting in his way. "Coming?" He called over his shoulder.

"Sir, Yes, Sir." She easily matched his stride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three **

Lee's first stop was the hanger deck. Arms shot to salute as he charged through. He responded without thought. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only, his ship. He wanted to see the damage for himself, trace the hole and dip his finger into the puncture.

"Chief!" His tone was as close to a bark as Lee had ever given.

Chief Tyrol had seen the Captain coming and felt a small need to hide. He'd never really liked the Captain. Tyrol couldn't understand why the man didn't seem to respect the commander, his own father. It annoyed him, however no amount of animosity could allow him to wish ill for one of his pilots. He'd never forget the look on the Commander's face when they pulled the Captain from his ship. He drew in several deep breaths and brought his body to ramrod straight attention. "SIR!"

Lee returned the salute briefly. "At Ease." He did notice the man didn't relax much. "When will my ship be flight ready?"

"It already is, Sir."

Lee was surprised. "How bad was the damage?"

"There was a small puncture in the main oxygen tank. We replaced it. She's ready, Sir." He paused a moment. "Only Cally and I have touched her since, Sir."

Lee smiled. He hadn't expected the Chief's words to bring him such relief. His tone softened as he replied. "Thanks." He paused and ran his hand along his ships wing. "Where's the old tank?"

Chief Tyrol prided himself on knowing his pilots. He knew the Captain would want to inspect the damage. Of course, it hadn't hurt that so far the Commander, the Colonel, the Sergeant and Starbuck had done the same thing. "Right this way." He walked a few steps with the Captain and lifted a tarp.

Lee bent down and examined the hole in what had been a part of his ship. "It's tiny."

"Yes, Sir, but no less deadly. The size only allowed you to get farther out before the seal burst and tank began leaking."

Lee stood back up. "I'm sure you've already been asked, but do you have any idea?"

"I wish I did, Sir. I don't like the idea that someone just waltzed in here and messed with one of my, eh, the ships…" he added more quietly. "Or one of my pilots." He resumed his normal voice. "I hate the idea of it being one of my men who did this."

"Tell me about it." It was a casual statement for a Captain to make. Lee reproached himself internally. The Captain's attitude impressed the Chief.

As the Chief and Captain talked, Kara Thrace was taking her job as bodyguard very seriously. Although outwardly calm, her eyes were continually scanning the environment. Not only was she looking for physical traps for her Captain and CAG; she watched people's reactions to his appearance. Did anyone seem unusually nervous?

She thought back to the conversation in CIC. Sergeant Hadrian insisted that all pilots were at risk. They had considered all options. Was it another jealous pilot? Had it simply been a freak accident? Was it another Cylon attack on the battlestar? They knew they had at least one Cylon among them. They hadn't been able to locate the infiltrator yet. Hadrian had argued that all pilots needed extra supervision, as they were all targets. The Commander and Colonel had agreed and ordered the necessary steps.

Kara Thrace knew they were wrong. She didn't know who had attacked Lee Adama, but she knew he was their only target. She'd tried to argue the point, but couldn't bring herself to announce the real reason for her beliefs. They all loved Lee. Commander Adama had held together when he thought he had lost Lee at Ragnar, but the adrenaline and duty had kept him going. She knew he couldn't go through it again. If he lost Lee, he'd never be the man they needed him to be. She knew she couldn't handle it again. It had been painful when they had only just reunited, now that they had gone through so much together, she doubted her own ability to carry on. Frak, even the president had grown dependent on Lee's advice and ability to respond under pressure. The whole frakin' fleet owed a huge debt to Captain Lee Adama. The Cylons would have to be morons not to have an idea of what a devastating blow it would be to morale alone. The despair for some would be overwhelming.

"Hey! You catch the guy yet?" Sharon "Boomer" Valerii moved to Starbuck's side.

"No. You hear anything?"

"Not a word. The rest of the pilots are too annoyed by our new babysitters." Both pilots scanned the deck, scanning the added marine presence.

"Tell me about it."

"You? At least you get to be a babysitter."

"Only for Le… the CAG. He'd never let just anyone baby sit him."

"How long you planning have this job?" Sharon grinned. They had all known each other for years.

"As long as it takes to make sure he's safe." She hadn't intended to be quite so emotional. She knew Sharon had been teasing. It had hit too close to the mark.

"Think we can get him to go get something to eat?" Sharon suggested with another smile.

Kara returned the smile. "Sure." She called to the Captain. "HEY! Captain. We gotta go."

He looked at her confused. "Then go."

"I said… WE have to go. Shake a leg." She was preparing for a fun battle.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Thrace?" Lee wasn't into the game.

"You got me out of the rack and now, I'm hungry. Let's go."

"I'm not hungry. Go on ahead." He actually was, but was ignoring his body's demands.

"If you don't come, I'll tell the doc that you aren't eating and resting."

Lee debated her threat, but said nothing.

"Come on."

Lee normally didn't mind taking Kara's teasing, but he wasn't in the mood today. He needed more than ever to appear unfazed and in command. "No. Let it drop. That's an ORDER."

"Frak, you know how good I am at following orders." She walked to his side and pulled at his arm.

"Starbuck!" There was pure anger in Lee's voice.

Kara didn't really want to anger him, but she was hungry and time with Sharon in mess would be fun, especially with a pissed Lee Adama to pester. "Listen!" She hissed. "I have my orders from the commander himself. I am stuck to you like glue. I am not to leave your side. Now, you can pretend all you want, but I'm hungry and like it or not, you are, too."

Lee scrunched his face in frustration. He glanced at Tyrol, who seemed to be enjoying the showdown with several other crewmembers. He could flare up in anger or accept his fate. A growl escaped his lips. "So, my shadow, huh?"

"Yeah, now get your ass movin'."

"As my shadow, aren't you supposed to follow behind me and do what I do?"

"Frak that!"

It was two days before the doctor would recertify Lee to fly. They all knew he was seeking his own revenge for Lee's unauthorized departure from life station. True to her word, Kara hadn't left his side. She'd even barged into the head now and then, just to annoy him. Everyone held their respective breaths when Lee took his first patrol. It came off without incident. A week had passed without further incident and everyone began to relax.

At dinner with Kara, days after the incident, Lee was unusually quiet. Kara didn't like him quiet. He spent far too much time in that state. She had long ago made it her personal goal to antagonize him as often as possible. "I promise to leave you some ration slips."

Lee hadn't heard her words, just her voice. "Huh? What?"

"I figure you're so quiet, because you know I'm gonna win all your ration slips tonight."

He smiled faintly, but said nothing.

"Hey, this is me. What's up?"

"I was just thinking. Maybe it was just some freak accident."

"Maybe." She didn't sound convinced.

He was quiet again and then smiled broadly. "You're not getting my ration slips tonight. I'm feeling quite lucky."

"Yeah, right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four **

Lee scowled when Kara came near him. She was full of annoying enthusiasm due to her triumph at Pyramid the night before. Lee hadn't played shamefully, but he hadn't managed to defeat the current champ either. She had another six hours of rest. He was up for patrol. Although they generally enjoyed patrolling together, as CAG, Lee needed to fly with all his pilots. He was flying with Crashdown today.

They crossed the hanger and loaded in. The patrol was uneventful; thank the lords. Karaarrived early for her CAP. She chatted with Boomer and Tyrol while Lee landed. The specialists went about stabilizing his viper and he bounced down the stairs. As much as he loved flying, Kara knew he was always happy to get out and stretch his legs. He thanked Crashdown and then made for the far end of the bay, seeing someone with whom he needed to speak.

"I got shifts to rearrange. Have a good patrol." Boomer left as Kara waited for the final checks on her viper. The specialists seemed to have found a problem and things were not to Starbuck's satisfaction. She paced and cursed behind the technicians inspiring them with fear.

Chief Tyrol had been summoned and only he dared deliver the bad news. "She ain't going up."

"FRAK that! Why wasn't this discovered earlier?" She briefly wondered if the terrorists were now after her.

No one liked dealing with a livid Starbuck. "Sir, we'll get it fixed as soon as possible, but we have to change out the fuel regulator."

Captain Adama could see Starbuck's displeasure from clear across the flight deck. He thanked the specialist he'd been talking to and moved in Chief Tyrol's direction. He knew his Master Chief might need rescue.

Kara Thrace was shouting in her best form. She watched the Chief looked around for help and it encouraged her more. She followed his eyes. She saw Lee coming her way. She revved up for more battle. She knew the CAG would do his best to calm her down. She glanced back and forth between Lee's approach and the forlorn Chief. As she was glancing back to Lee, she noticed a slight motion above him. Scanning up, she saw the materials crane wobbling dangerously on its track. The system was used to transport heavy materials from one end to the other. With all the commotion, no one else would notice it.

She pushed the Chief aside and ran full out toward Lee. The Captain stopped, stunned by her approach. She was screaming something at him, but he couldn't make out her words with the commotion. He watched her eyes glance up and he followed their path as she neared. He tried to pull his body out of the way, just as the full force of Kara Thrace rammed into his abdomen. As her impact propelled them both out of the way, the crane unit came crashing down on the spot Lee had once occupied. Lee and Kara rolled over each other until they both slammed into the bulkhead. Both were gasping to try and regain their breaths. People swarmed them from all around.

Kara pushed back on her legs, still seated, resting against the bulkhead. "Are you alright?"

Lee said nothing. He nodded his head, but couldn't take his eyes off the broken machine. He finally croaked out. "Thanks." Even the tough as nails Captain was shaken.

She glared at him. "Still think it's just a freak accident?"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Two freak accidents?" He tried to smile.

"Frak, Lee! You've done it again!" Kara Thrace reached up and brushed at the cut on his forehead.

"What?" He had no idea what she meant.

She pulled her fingers away, revealing the blood from his forehead.

"Frak!" He started to stand, but the minute he moved his body cried out and his hand immediately encircled his waist. "Frak, Starbuck, did you have to hit me so hard?"

She stood and stretched. His pain didn't escape her, but she decided to allow him some male pride. She held out her hand to help him up rather then summon life station. He took it and got to his feet. "I suppose you think the crane would have hurt less?"

"Maybe…"

Lee was cut off by the arrival of the Commander and Colonel. "What happened?" Colonel Tigh could see like everyone else, that the crane had fallen. He wasn't asking for that answer.

Tyrol appeared at his side. "I don't know yet, Sir. I've got crews getting at the tracks."

Commander Adama stared at his son. He'd said nothing until now. "Lieutenant Thrace are you alright?"

"Yes, Sir. Nothing like a good roll on the deck and the Captain offered to hit the wall for me." She couldn't bring herself to reveal her true fears. She never had and never would. Everything was a joke.

Noting that his son was standing, he didn't call for a gurney. The Captain's pride had taken enough of a beating lately. "See the Captain to Life Station."

Kara grabbed his arm and started to pull him, but Lee stood steady. "With all due respect, Sir. I'm fine and I'd like to stay until we figure out what happened."

Adama silently wondered if Lee would have fought the order had Tigh given it. "Captain, you're dripping on my deck. Report to Life Station."

"Sir!" Lee didn't care that he was openly challenging an order. Kara was secretly enjoying this rebellious side of the Captain.

"Captain, I am not accustomed to my orders being ignored or challenged." Adama had no more patience for his stubborn son, who had again nearly been killed.

Kara broke the tension. She pulled harder on his arm and reached in to tap his side. It was enough to send a wave of pain through her friend. "Even I don't argue with a command like that."

The doctor was applying the last binding strip to Lee's forehead when Commander Adama arrived. He caught the end of the conversation. "I'm a bit tired of your company here, Captain. I won't use stitches. This will seal the wound and there will be no need for you to return to get the stitches out."

"Thanks." There wasn't a lot of energy behind the Captain's reply.

"Obviously you won't be flight ready for a week or so."

"What?" Suddenly, there was energy in Lee's voice.

"You heard me. Lieutenant Thrace might not have broken any of those ribs, but she cracked a few pretty good."

"So, wrap them and let me get back to duty. You said yourself, I don't have a concussion."

"No. And you know we don't wrap ribs. The last thing you need is pneumonia."

Adama made his presence known. "Do you want him to stay here?"

The doctor turned and smiled at the Commander. "Nope. He can rest in his own quarters."

Lee gritted his teeth. "I don't need to rest."

No one was listening to him. As if to annoy him more, they spoke as if he wasn't there. "He's down for 48 hours and then only light duty. Should be a fine time for him to catch up on paperwork."

"I'll cover his next patrol." Kara offered.

"You can re-do the flight assignments as well." Adama added.

"HELLO! I'm right here!" Lee's eyes flashed wide with annoyance. "What happened on the deck?" Deep down, Lee felt his father was here because he knew something.

"Someone loosened the bolts." Adama wasn't going to play games with his son.

"Loosened? How?" Kara asked.

"Could they have come loose on their own?" Lee added.

"No." Adama didn't need to say more. Everyone in the room knew what it meant.

The doctor fidgeted, changing his mind. "Perhaps, the Captain should remain here?" The offer was quietly made. Lee knew it was made more in deference to his father. His response was to jump off the bed and pick up his jacket. He debated putting it on, but decided he didn't want to risk showing any discomfort at this moment. He began to walk out. His father's voice stopped him.

"You're confined to quarters until further notice."

He didn't turn back. He couldn't. He continued forward. One look from the Commander and Kara followed.

"Is he alright?" The doctor was facing a worried father now, not a tough a Commander.

"Yeah. He's sore, but he's fine."

Adama nodded and left. His body innately knew the path to the CIC. He was too caught up in his thoughts to pay attention to the route himself. Someone was trying to kill his son and so far there wasn't a shred of evidence to go on. How could he let his son live his life normally, if at any time or any place someone would try and kill him? Lee might tolerate a few days confined to quarters, but not much longer. Besides, they needed him. He cursed the Cylons. He hadn't taken the time to feel utter hatred and revulsion for the enemy. There hadn't yet been time, but for him now, it had truly become personal. He was having a hard time thinking as the Commander of the fleet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five **

As predicted, Lee behaved like a caged animal after a few days of confinement. He raged at anyone who attempted to visit and offer him companionship. In the first few days, he'd caught up on his paperwork but that was done. His father had brought him books to read, but they lay in a crumpled heap on the floor opposite his bed where he'd thrown them in frustration.

"Come on!" Kara stood in the doorway, not risking entrance. The last time she had, she'd needed to duck his boot.

"What do you want?" Lee's legs were on his bunk and he was doing pushups off the floor. He was working hard and already sweating.

"I'm here to spring you, Moron."

"Where to? The brig?" Lee hadn't felt the slightest bit guilty for throwing the boot at Kara, but he'd barely missed Colonel Tigh's balding head an hour ago.

"I would have thought your aim was better. He's got such a fat head. How did you miss?"

Shortly after the boot attack, Colonel Tigh, the Commander and Kara Thrace had met in a war session.

"_He can't take much more of this. We're suffocating him." The Colonel had been at Adama's side for years. He'd waited in the lobby when Lee was born. No matter what the problems between father and son, he wasn't about to let his best friend's son be killed._

"_We've got to do something." Adama didn't have an answer and this bothered him._

"_We could use him as bait. He'd want that." Kara always gave Lee more credit then his father did. It was something that she did actually hold against the Commander._

"_We're NOT using my son as bait."_

_The Colonel didn't like saying so, but added. "It might be the only way."_

_Adama removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let a loud sigh escape. He knew they were right. There was no easy answer to this. "I want him watched at all times."_

"_But not too close." Kara furthered._

"_Starbuck, he won't allow just anyone around." 'Not even me', the Commander thought for a moment._

"_I can do it."_

"_That will be putting her at risk, too." Tigh was thinking of the overall good of the fleet. He didn't want to lose his two best pilots, although he was loathed to admit it to her._

"_Make it happen. Maybe we can force their hand." Adama put his glasses back on. "Go spring him."_

"_Are we sharing the plan with him?" Tigh asked._

"_He'll know." Adama glanced at Kara for confirmation and received it._

"No, we're gonna go work off this extra energy of yours."

"Go?" Lee felt the first inclination to smile he'd had in days.

"Get your running gear on."

"I'm being allowed out? In the general population?"

"Not if you don't get your ass in gear."

Lee grabbed his running shoes. They weren't really his. His had been left on the Atlantia. He hadn't planned to stay on Galactica. He'd been ordered to attend the decommissioning ceremony only. Almost everything he had now was someone else's. Even the office still bore the original CAG's name. Lee had very little of his former life, save his father and that was something he'd more often then not, rather forget.

The run felt good. He could feel his body relaxing, despite the ache in his side. Each pound of his feet on the decking brought him more peace. They ended the run at the gym. Kara did a few stretches and then hit a bench for some presses. Lee started to go to another machine, when Kara caught his attention. "Not so fast, Captain."

"What?" He sat on the bench across from her.

"Doc doesn't want you exerting yourself yet. You get to spot me."

"Spot you?" He did finally grin and Kara found herself returning the smile. "That wouldn't be exerting myself?"

"Like you'll need to grab the weight." As if to prove her point, she lay back and lifted the weights, pressing them up and down several times.

Several hours later, the Captain had worked off his anger, showered and checked his station at the CIC. He couldn't help but notice that although Starbuck wasn't glued to him, there always seemed to be someone hovering nearby. He wanted to be annoyed but knew that being locked in his quarters would be worse. Kara and Sharon arrived a short time later and the three met several other pilots for dinner. The mess was a flurry of activity. There was a great deal of laughter and activity. Lee drank in the contact. He also found his appetite had returned. He waited in line to collect his meal and appreciated the chaos for it seemed, the first time. Once settled at a table, the stories of past glories from all around made the time quickly fly. Kara brought out the pyramid deck and a boisterous game ensued.

Lee settled into his rack late that night. The whole day had been good for him. He was enjoying the rise in his spirits, but something nagged at him. There was a physical ache in his gut. It wasn't his ribs. He ignored it and rolled over onto his side. Someone was trying to kill him. No wonder he felt a sense of unease deep within him.

The following morning, Lee was just finishing dressing, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

He expected Kara, but found his father in the doorway. "Morning, Son."

"Sir? Is there something you need? I was on my way to CIC."

Adama chose to ignore the fact that his son didn't consider it possible for him to visit socially. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No, Sir. I wasn't hungry."

"Well, I am. Join me?" Adama smiled, hoping to put his son at ease.

"You are my morning babysitter?" Lee's tone displayed annoyance.

"No. I'm your father. I thought I might get to enjoy a breakfast with my son." Adama was angry. How did his relationship with his son get this bad? Was it because they were too much alike? He preferred to think his son was the better parts of his parents. He had assumed his son would be in a good mood this morning. He wasn't expecting this.

Lee didn't feel remotely guilty. He was only just getting used to having his father be a presence in his life. He wasn't ready to start pretending they had some normal father-son relationship. "As I said, I'm not hungry, unless it's an order, Sir."

"Fine." There was anger in his voice. "I'll see you in CIC later." Adama left.

Lee felt the sweat trickle down his neck. He swiped at it with his palm. He found it ironic that though the air felt cold when his father left, he was sweating. Kara would be fraked off when she found out about what just happened. He supposed it wouldn't have hurt to have one meal with his old man, but he truly didn't feel up to it. He hadn't slept well and he was eager to lose himself in his work. Later, his father joined him in CIC and they began the daily debriefing.

"Captain?" Colonel Tigh had felt the drop in temperature as soon as both Adama's were in the room. Now Lee didn't even seem to be bothering to pay attention. "Would you rather be somewhere else?"

"Huh? Sorry, Sir. I was distracted. What were you saying?" Lee was feeling progressively worse as the morning passed. Was this guilt at how he had treated his father earlier?

Commander Adama opted to stay out of the conversation. He didn't want a repeat of this morning. Better to leave it to Tigh, although, his son's appearance was bothering him. He was pale and sweaty. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something. He might not have been there during his childhood, but he knew all the details. He treasured the letters Caroline had always sent filled with detail after detail of his growing sons. Adama couldn't forget that Lee getting sick was a serious problem. For all his strength and intelligence, his body had betrayed him. Lee was plagued by allergies to most medications that saved others in life.

"I asked, what pilot you will send for the Voyager compliment?"

"Um, Crashdown?"

"Crashdown has CAP in four hours."

"Um…" Lee's world was blurring. He couldn't think straight. Suddenly, he couldn't hear the words being spoken to him. He could barely make out Tigh's face. The pain, which had once been a dull ache in his gut, was spreading to every inch of his body. His nerves felt like they were on fire. He grabbed the table and tried to focus his eyes. He could see Tigh calling for something. He had no idea it was for Life Station. He turned his head and saw his father. He was confused. Was his father hurt? There was such pain in his eyes.

Lee collapsed on the floor and his world went dark. Around him the Colonel and Commander issued orders in an attempt to control their panic. "Where's LIFE STATION?" Adama collapsed to his knees and cradled his son's head in his lap. He could feel the spasms in his son's body as his head lulled back and forth. He could feel his son's agony.


	6. Chapter 6

_I must admit, I started this story after having only seen a few episodes. As the series continues, I am noting some "issues". Thank you for ignoring the technicalities and enjoying the story._

**Six **

It was several anxious hours before Lee was stabilized and the doctor came to the apprehensive pair waiting in a life station consultation room. Adama could tell by his Chief Medical Officer's face, that things were not going well for his son.

"It's not good." The low, gruff voice retained its command confidence, despite the circumstances.

"He's alive, right? He'll fight whatever this is. He's Lee frakin' Adama. He doesn't collapse in CIC and die." Kara Thrace wasn't willing to accept the message she was sensing.

"What's wrong with my son?" Adama was holding on to the same belief as Kara. If necessary, he would tell his son to give up. Lee always seemed to want to do exactly the opposite of what his father wanted lately. The mere thought brought a small smile to his lips.

"He's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Adama was silenced by a wave of the doctor's hand.

"It's a tricky bastard. It's complex. It seems to be attacking everything. We can't managed to isolate it and we haven't found anything to kill it."

"But you're treating it?" Kara asked.

"We've got him stabilized for now."

"Any idea how it got into him?" The Commander's mind was clicking from many angles.

"We didn't find any puncture marks, so it looks like he ingested it. Probably last night."

"He wasn't hungry this morning." Adama absentmindedly added then marched to the nearest phone. "Give me Colonel Tigh." He waited a moment and then continued. "Saul, Lee's been poisoned, most likely dinner last night. Get all available hands searching for any empty vials or containers that might be the source. Yes… I know… I'll keep you posted."

"Can we see him?" She'd been curious about the call, but now Kara wanted nothing more then to see Lee, to see his beautiful blue eyes looking up at her. She was already thinking of ways to spark his anger, keep him fighting.

"How long?"

The doctor was confused by two questions at once. Adama's drew first response. "I can't say for sure. We seem to have slowed the speed of the poison, but that's all. I've got my best people working in the lab."

"How long?" Adama demanded this time. He needed numbers.

"Maybe a day, two at most. I suspect he'll slip into a coma first."

Kara Thrace was angry. She ignored the fact that she was speaking to two superior officers. "What in the frak are you two doing? You're already planning his frakin' funeral." She rose to her feet and charged through the door. Both men knew where she was headed. They followed her.

Adama practically slammed into her back as she abruptly stopped at the end of the bed. He grabbed her arm. The doctor, seeing the action, wondered if it was for his benefit or hers. Kara couldn't speak. Lee Adama lay before her. There were monitors of every kind surrounding the top of the bed. There were even more wires connecting him to them. Tubes snaked under the covers to lords only knew where. An oxygen mask covered his face. His eyes were closed and all she could do was watch his chest rise and fall.

Adama stepped around her and moved to his son's side. He pulled the rolling stool up and sat. He took his son's hand in his. It was cold and clammy. His heart constricted, almost painfully. It hurt in so many ways and on so many levels. A man wasn't supposed to watch his son die. Nor was his son, a decorated colonial warrior, supposed to die like this. He wasn't a man of frequent prayer, but he closed his eyes and internally sent them out. 'Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. Please save my son. He deserves better than this.'

His eyes popped open as he felt a slight squeeze to on his hand. "Lee?" He watched his son's face as struggled to open his eyes. "Lee, we're here. Kara and I."

Kara finally moved from the end of the bed to Lee's other side. She watched him open his eyes. She smiled. She knew Lee wouldn't give up. His unclaimed hand rose slowly from the bed and he moved to bat at the mask over his mouth and nose. Kara pulled his hand back. Lee made a snarling noise and moved it again to his face. Kara turned to the doctor and he nodded, adding quietly, "He wants to talk. It's alright for a short time."

Kara helped him slide the mask down under his chin. She was rewarded with one of his disarming smiles. "Damned persistent, aren't they?" His voice was quiet and raspy, giving away the seriousness of his situation. He winced at an unseen pain.

The doctor cut in. "Do you want something more for the pain, Captain?"

Lee shook his head and muttered quietly, "Time enough later."

"They didn't think you'd be so stubborn." Adama referred to Lee's previous statement.

Lee forgot his anger at his father for a few moments. He was here after all. He was at his side, holding his hand. "Just like my old man." Adama wanted to find humor in his son's tone, but hadn't.

Adama smiled and squeezed his son's hand. He glanced around the room. He suddenly felt the need to talk to his son alone. The doctor noted the desire and pulled Kara away. "Let's let the Commander alone with his son." He added in a quiet voice. He pulled harder then he would have liked to risk. He didn't want her to get physical.

Lee had closed his eyes. He didn't want Kara to leave. He couldn't deal with his father right now. He was taking some gulps of air. Adama moved to return the mask, but Lee shook it off. "No. Too much stuff on me already." He could see what the words were costing his son.

"Lee, we're working on finding a cure for this."

Lee gave a small laugh. "So they can try again? This is getting old." He coughed. Adama held his hand more tightly and then offered his son a drink of water.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Are you telling me, you're giving up?" Adama's eyes betrayed the fear he felt. "That's not like you."

"Why not? How would you know what I'm like?"

"What? Lee, don't do this now."

"Can't handle the guilt? You've never known us, Dad. You were always gone." Lee didn't feel well and he was afraid. He needed to make someone understand his pain by feeling it as well. His mind was blurring. He tried to think of Zak and couldn't remember where he was.

"This is an old fight, Lee. It's really not worth it anymore, is it? I'm not going to apologize for my career."

"Of course not." Lee looked away. "Aren't you needed in CIC, Sir? Zak can sit with me."

Adama was shaken. His son seemed lucid, but his words weren't. "Lee, I…"

Lee looked back and made eye contact with his father. Was his father trying to express emotion? "What? You just can't say it, can you?" His voice was rising and a few of the monitors changed their bleeps accordingly. Lee's mind was reeling. "You have to mean it to say it and you have to feel it to mean it, Dad." The sarcasm dripped from the title at the end. Lee began gasping for air. The doctor rushed in. He pushed Adama aside and reapplied the mask. Kara and Adama could see Lee fade to unconsciousness. They waited for reassurance from the doctor.

"He needs rest." Internally the doctor was cursing himself. He should have known the Adama men would cause trouble for each other.

The Commander turned to Kara. "Stay with him. I'll be back soon to relieve you. You have patrol."

"Sir, you can't expect me…" Her words were cut off by a glance.

"I expect you will act as an officer. Right now, we need you to fulfill your duties. Lee would expect the same." There was no hint of a father present. It was all officer. If Lee had wanted to hurt his father, he'd won.

She wanted to argue with him. She wanted to disobey. She looked back at Lee and then to his father. Something had just happened between them and it wasn't good. All thoughts of disobeying him fled from her mind. "You'll be relieving me?" At least Lee wouldn't be alone.

"Yes."

The Commander made his way to CIC. After updating Colonel Tigh on Lee's condition, he pulled him aside. "I need to ask for a personal privilege."

Tigh was a bit stunned. He'd known Bill Adama for a long time and this had never come up before. "Go ahead."

"I'm gonna spend time with Lee. I…" He stammered over his words. "I think he needs me. I…"

Tigh waved his hand and silenced the father before him. "Of course. Go to him."

Adama was bothered by how easily Tigh had accepted the request. "I know it's not fair to you…"

Again, he was stopped. "None of this is fair, Husker. The world as we know it has been blown to bits. There are new rules and new expectations. Go to your son. We're fine here. Go be his father!"

Adama made his way to his quarters. He showered and cleaned up. He knew it was selfish of him, but it allowed Kara more time with Lee as well. He knew he hadn't been a great father. For the first time in his life, Adama had a feeling for just how deep the anger went in Lee. His son's words had stung. He thought back to that first night after the attack. Lee had tried to talk to him. He told him it could wait. He told him to get some sleep. Didn't anyone see that as the love and concern of a father? He tried to remember the last time he had told his son he loved him. He couldn't.

Caroline had always been after him for this. When he was home on leave, Zak had always been his shadow. Lee had been close too, but at a wary distance. He saw it so clearly now. Lee would run to his mother and accept all the love and affection she would shower on him, but never from his father. He and Caroline had spoken of it once. He had wondered why Lee seemed distant. Lee must have been about eight. She claimed he was too caught up in the weight of the world.

"_What's that supposed to mean? He's eight. He has no weight."_

"_He tires too hard to be the little warrior you want him to be."_

"_What?"_

"_You tell him every time you leave to be a Little Warrior, to take care of Zak and I. He's terrified of letting you down."_

"_He's never let me down. He's a fine son. A man couldn't ask for better."_

"_Have you told him that?"_

"_He knows it."_

"_How?"_

"_I show him every time I come home."_

"_How?"_

It was now clear to Adama; he'd been wrong for too many years. He opened the cabinet behind his desk and removed the large box within. He pulled back the lid and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He was tempted to wallow in self-pity. Not only was he battling the Cylons for humanity's existence, but his past decisions as well. It didn't seem fair.

He carried the large box securely under his arm as he made his way back to Life Station. Kara was sitting at Lee's side as he slept.

"Has he woken since I left?"

"Only long enough to lose the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much. Doc said it's the drugs."

"The treatment is worse than the condition?" Adama frowned. "Go do your pre-flights."

"Sir."

"That was an order, Starbuck."

She ignored him. "He's fighting."

Adama smiled. "He'll never give up."

"He got that from you, ya know?"

He took her hand and squeezed it, but said nothing. He moved to her vacated seat and squeezed his son's hand. He set the box on the edge of the bed and took the lid off. Inside were letters, hundred's of letters, each in a thick envelope.

Adama dug to the bottom and pulled a letter out. He unfolded it and took a deep breath before beginning to read. He read aloud, just enough for Lee's ears and no one else. This was private.

"_Dear Will, _

_Lee rolled over today. I wish you could have seen it. I know the doctors say it's too early, but he did it. Those amazing blue eyes of his attract a fair share of attention. I suspect he'll have a parade of girls following him one day. I hate to say it, but people think he looks more and more like me. They don't see you as much in him, but I do…"_

Letter after letter, Adama read to his son. He knew, somehow, his son heard him. He had been reading for about an hour when Lee's hand twitched. Adama stopped to gaze at his son. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed a lone tear roll down from Lee's eye. His son was listening.

"How about some water, Son?" Adama pushed the oxygen mask aside. He ignored Lee's closed eyes and held his head up while pushed the glass to his lips. At first, Lee didn't drink. "Come on, Lee. Drink something."

Lee did as he was told. When his head was again on the pillow and the mask replaced, he pulled his eyes open. Adama could see the question in his eyes.

"Your mother wrote the most amazing letters. Through her words, I felt like I was with you for each moment." He was silent. He watched his son's face for a response. "I thought it was enough to know about your life."

Lee closed his eyes. In the middle of this fight for his life, he felt the fight for his soul as well. Did he let his father off this easy? It occurred to him that his father was unable to say the words; 'I love you'. FRAK, his mind screamed out. Why did this have to be so damned hard? Others seemed to have normal relationships. Why couldn't they? Kara told him they were too much alike and it blinded them. She accused him of trying to compete with his old man. Truth be told, he did. He decided at a young age to win his father's love by being a success in every sense of the word. He would be stronger, faster and smarter than the great "Husker" Adama. Deep down, he knew it was true. He had successfully shut his father out and lived for one thing, as it seemed his father had.

The monitors again showed his distress. Adama was angered. Couldn't he do anything right by his son? "It's ok, calm down, Son. I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you. I thought you might enjoy…"

His words faded as he looked at his son's vivid blue eyes. He shook his head slowly, and through the mask, his father heard the words. "Go on." He could even see the trace of a smile on his son's lips.

Adama smiled and picked up a new letter.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for your generous replies to the story. I was terrified to post it. To be honest, the last scene of this chapter inspired the whole story. Hope it continues to please.** _

_Note about the Medicinal allergies… Totally stolen from other stories. For some reason, I like giving that perfect body an inner flaw._

_For those willing to comment. I added a small section with Baltar and Six. I still debate this. I wanted to keep the story pure to Adama, Lee and Kara, but this nagged at me. Please let me know if it helps or hurts._

**Seven**

Adama continued to read. He'd been forced to take breaks from reading to spare his voice. He would sit quietly and hold his son's hand. It felt awkward to be so close to his son. He wasn't used to it. Lee slept. The doctor assured the anguished father that his son was still holding his own. Adama knew that was only part true. He could sense his son fading, slipping away from him.

"Any word from the labs?" Adama questioned the doctor.

"Everything we've tried has either been ineffective or…"

"It would kill him for sure."

"Yep."

"Can Doctor Baltar help at all? I assume this is Cylon."

"We sent him blood samples hours ago. It's not his area, but he's looking at it."

Adama refused to give up hope, despite the evidence before his eyes.

Gaius Baltar stared at through the microscope. To no one in particular, he said, "I don't see how I can help."

"They think it's us."

"Isn't it?"

Six smiled and ran her hand along his inner thigh. "God has his plan."

"Why is Lee Adama part of God's plan? He's one man."

She smiled and stroked him more aggressively. He was torn between giving in to her and wanting to know why Lee Adama figured so importantly. "So, why the good Captain?"

"Why not?" She purred into his ear. "Distractions are always helpful." To emphasize her point, she shifted her body into his lap and ground against him. Gaius was falling under her spell yet again, when it suddenly occurred to him. He jumped up, expecting to see Six on the floor. Instead she was behind him, running her hand along his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"You're planning an attack."

She smiled. "The plan is already in place."

"But, now. The Commander is preoccupied…" Dr. Baltar left the room and quickly made his way to CIC.

"Dr. Baltar, what are you doing here?" Colonel Tigh had no patience for the twitchy man.

"Where is Commander Adama?" Baltar scanned the room as he spoke.

"He's with his son and YOU are not going to disturb him." Tigh went back to his charts.

"So, who's in charge?"

"I am. Is there something you need?" Tigh prayed the man would just leave.

"Well, it…"

"YES?"

"It just seems that now would be an opportune time for the Cylon's to attack."

"And why is that?"

"With the Commander preoccupied and indeed, our best pilot…"

"Everything is under control Doctor. You just get back to work on the Cylon detector and we'll keep you safe."

"Well, if you're sure…" Baltar fumbled his way out of CIC.

"You see?" Six's arm wrapped around his waist. "No need to worry."

Kara returned from patrol and replaced the Commander at Lee's side. Adama knew he should go. He needed a break. Kara would call him if necessary. His body ached for a bit of rest. A cold shiver passed through him as he stepped away from the bed. He turned back and for an instant, he felt this would be the last time he saw his son alive. He shook it off. His son was a fighter, if only to continue to torment his father.

Sharon Valerii was tossing in her rack. She was asleep, but it wasn't sound. She was plagued by strange images. She kept seeing the landing bay from above, and then she would fall into a dark void. When she came out of the void, she was with her friends, laughing and joking. It was peaceful and fun. These images had been repeating through her subconscious all night. It began again and but at the end this time, Sharon sat straight up in her rack. Sweat dripped down her face as she trembled. 'He checked me. I'm not a Cylon.' She repeated it over and over again, trying to make it true. She gulped. 'Then why do I see myself putting something in the Captain's coffee?' The blackouts and doubts were driving her insane. Was this just her mind playing evil tricks on her?

Starbuck held Lee's hand and spoke for several hours, regaling his subconscious with wild tales of her past. Her head rested virtually on the pillow with him. The doctor and nurses checked him and the various monitors frequently. Each worked around the pilot, none wanting to move her out of the way. None dared. They'd all patched her handiwork and they knew that was the last thing anyone needed right now.

She grew quiet. Her hand snaked along the top of his head and her fingers slowly raked through his hair. She didn't need to babble non-stop. He needed rest if he was going to win this battle but pure comfort was difficult for her. She'd never seen him this weak before. She avoided looking at all the tubes and wires that adorned his body. They pumped in the vital chemicals that were keeping him stable and removed the vile threat to his life. She could see the bloat developing throughout his body. His kidneys had begun to shut down and the accumulating fluids in his body were making his already pale skin, grayish yellow. 'Damn, why didn't you get your dad's coloring like Zak?'

She was distracted by his voice. It was small and muffled further by the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. "What, Lee?"

He used precious strength to turn ever so slightly toward her. She slid back down, her ear closer to his mouth. "Say it again, Lee."

"Need the Commander…" His voice trailed off. She was glad she'd heard it. She knew he didn't have the energy to repeat it again.

"I'll get him. Hold on…" She watched once vivid, blue eyes roll back in his head. "FRAK IT, LEE! HOLD ON!" He opened his eyes and looked at her. She willed him her strength as she back toward the phone on the nearby table. She never took her eyes off his. She knew if she broke contact, she'd lose him. She mumbled over and over, "Hold on."

She hit the table with her hip and reached down to fumble for the phone. Without looking, she dialed the CIC. She raised the mouthpiece, still never leaving his sight. She had no idea who answered; she simply spoke. "Get the Commander to Life Station, NOW!"

Lieutenant Gaeta looked at the commander, who had recently checked in after resting. He didn't need to say more. Commander William Adama ran through the corridors of his ship in a full force. He hadn't run this hard or this fast in many years. There was a small part of his body that cried out for a breath. It knew this was too much for the old man. The run seemed to take forever.

Kara didn't even bother to set the phone down on the receiver. She dropped it from her hand as soon as the message was delivered and returned to Lee's side. She grabbed his hand and leaned in close again. Over and over she repeated. "Don't you frakin' give up. You fight this! You hear me. No FRAKIN givin' up. FIGHT!" She could feel Lee's struggle. She knew his mind and soul were fighting like never before in his life, but she could feel and see his body losing. His breathing was slow, too slow and very shallow. The pulse that once raced though his body was non-existent in the hand she held. Her mind cried out for the Commander. He needed to be here. If Lee died before he got here, there would be no going back. She knew the commander would die as well. It had been too many close calls in too short of time. He had only begun to repair the damage to his relationship with his son. The guilt and pain would kill him this time. Kara knew it. If they lost the Commander, they'd lose the war for sure.

The commander of the Galactica was nowhere to be found at that moment. Instead, William Adama, father of Lee, pounded through the halls to his son. He felt Kara's desperation through the phone despite never having heard her words. His son was dying and there didn't seem to be a damn thing he could do about it. He burst through the doors of Life Station and ran to the back of the area, where his son lay dying.

He came to an abrupt stop at his son's bed. Kara quickly stepped aside and miraculously, the commander's breathing stilled. He sat on the stool and pulled up to his son. "Lee. I'm here, Son. I'm here." He grabbed his son's limp hand. He refused to look anywhere other then his son's face, where half-closed lids hid his once vibrant, blue eyes. For an instant, he saw his young son, eyes glittering with sheer joy as his giggle filled the air. He was secure in his father's arms, high above his head, flying. "I know it's hard, but we're close. You have to keep fighting. That's an order, Captain." Adama ignored the slowing bleeps from the monitor that mirrored his son's own heart beat.

Lee's eyes opened. He saw his father and beneath the life giving mask, the corners of his mouth turned up into a faint smile. He felt the squeeze of his father's hand and pulled from his strength, as he had Kara's. Lee summoned all the strength he could in order to draw a breath that would allow him to do what he needed to do. His father had to know. He owed him that. "Dad?" The voice was so quiet; it was nearly drowned out by the monitors.

"I'm here, Lee. Rest. You need your strength."

All else in the world disappeared. Lee Adama was speaking to his father and at that moment nothing else existed, not a sound was heard other than the quiet, pained voice. "My honor, Sir." Lee's eyes closed and the monitor screeched.

William Adama never felt the hands pulling him away from his son. Medical experts were swarming his son, more tubes, more drugs more wires. His son was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

_I am honored at your responses. Unfortunately, I can't offer you any relief at this point. I can only offer you another chapter._

**Eight **

Thirty agonizing minutes later, the doctor approached the anxious duo. "He's on full life support now. We've hooked him to a renal regulator as well. This might buy us some more time."

Adama had expected the worst. He was in shock. "He's not dead?"

"Not yet."

"So, there's still hope?"

The doctor refused to meet the father's eyes. Kara was angered at the doctor's attitude. "Answer his question!"

"I suspect the Captain had a living will in his medical files. We don't have those. It's the only reason I put him on the machines. I haven't met a pilot yet, who'd want to be kept alive by these drastic measures. It won't last forever. I might be able to keep his systems functioning by machine, but once it hits his brain, you'll have to make a decision."

Kara and the doctor could see the Commander suppress a shiver through his body. He drew in a deep breath. "Keep your people working. We'll find the vial. There will be no giving up on my son."

The doctor opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. It wasn't the time. There were a few more hours before the brain would be damaged beyond return. He owed the Commander that much.

Without asking permission, Adama moved past the doctor and returned to his son's side. Kara followed, silently. Kara could only stand at the end of the bed as more machines had taken their place at the opposite side of the bed. If possible, Lee looked even feebler then before. Gone was the oxygen mask, he was now intubated. A central line to his chest had also replaced the intravenous line to his arm. Kara watched with fascination as the new tubes to his arm pumped his blood out of his body and then another brought it back in. "You have to stop this." The words came out of her mouth as a whisper.

"WHAT?" Adama rose to his feet and glared at her in anger.

"He called for you. He knew he was dying. He said 'good-bye.' You have to let him go." She had no idea where these words were coming from. She wanted nothing to do with losing Lee or hurting her Commander, a man who was like a father to her.

Adama pulled her from the bedside and across the room. "DON'T you EVER speak like that around my SON! He is not going to DIE! He will fight this."

Kara Thrace didn't show any emotion other than anger. She'd nearly cried when Lee returned from the dead at Ragnar. This was too much, however. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She had no idea whether it was her heart or her mind speaking, but she couldn't stop it. "He doesn't want to fight anymore. Look at him! He said it. He loves you. Let him go!"

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON MY SON! I would give my life for him."

"But, Sir, you can't. The only thing you can do for him right now is let him go. Just this once, let him know you love him and support him. Be with him, NOW, but let him go. Show him you do respect him and the person he is, or was. For once, respect his wishes."

Adama's eyes were black with fury. "GET OUT! How dare you call yourself his friend? GET OUT!"

Kara was numb. Behind the anger, she saw his pain. She'd gone too far. She'd struck a nerve that was too much for him to bear. Frak, it was too much for her. She walked past him and began running through the corridors. She wasn't dressed for running but she wanted to punish herself. She wanted her body to feel as badly as her soul.

Adama struggled to control his feelings. When he finally had, he returned to his son's side. He watched his Lee's still face. Kara's words bounced in his brain. He couldn't shake them. He knew she was right. He was trying to hold onto his son for his own selfish sake. It was the story of his life. He'd placed his career above his family and now he was placing his need to be absolved above his son's wishes. _'My honor, Sir.' _Adama shook his head, selfish or not, he wasn't letting his son go. His son's last words to him would not be military, not as a Captain to his Commander but as a son to his father. He picked up another letter from the box, which had been shoved aside and began again to read.

Sharon was tearing through her locker. She couldn't shake the fear from her dreams. She needed to be sure she wasn't guilty. She tore apart every inch of her belongings looking for evidence. Tucked deep in the back of her locker was a small black pouch. She didn't recall ever seeing it. She pulled it out and unfolded the flap; she dumped the contents into her hands. Included were one empty vial and one full. She froze in her place. In her mind, she saw herself getting Lee a cup of coffee. Before she turned to bring it to him, she dumped the contents of a vial into it. She was sweating and shivering all over. She had done it. Yet again, she had woken up and found evidence that she had done something wrong. She had no concrete memory of the actions, only vague fuzzy images. She quickly put the vials back in the pouch and straightened her locker. The door crashed open and Starbuck thundered in. Sharon thrust the pouch in her pocket and turned to face Kara.

"Are you alright?" Sharon asked tentatively.

"FRAK NO! Lee's dead and the old man won't let him go." Kara was pissed. She wanted nothing more then to be alone and scream and cry. It was all too much. She paced the long narrow room. She stopped in front of her locker. She opened the door and just as quickly and with all her might, slammed it back shut.

Sharon gulped. "He's dead?"

"Just as well. The only thing keepin' him alive is machines. The Commander won't let the doc shut 'em off."

"There's still hope."

"FOR WHAT?" Kara caught her voice. "It won't be long before this poison makes mush of his brain. Then what? Keep him alive as a vegetable forever?" She drew in several deep breaths. "I wouldn't want that. Lee certainly wouldn't want that. Frak! Who would?"

"They could still find something." Sharon risked a hand on Kara's arm.

Kara looked at her friend. "We hit the end of the frakin' world. Do you mean to tell me you've got a miracle left in your back pocket?" She quieted and shook her head. "Maybe the lords are sparing him." She waved her arms in the air. "It ain't like we got a lot of hope. Any moment we can be blown to dust by the Cylons. Maybe he's the lucky one."

Sharon looked at her feet. "I have to believe there's hope, for the Captain and for us all."

"Yeah, well you're doin' better than me."

Kara pulled off her shirt and headed for the showers. Sharon hit on an idea and began tearing through the various containers in the pilot's quarters. Kara called out to her from the shower. "What the frak are you doing?"

"Trying to help."

"How? Messing up the place?"

"The Colonel told everyone to be on the lookout for the vials that might have contained the poison. So, I'm searching in here."

The shower stopped and Kara stepped out and toweled off. "You don't think one of us did it?" She stopped and stared at Sharon.

Sharon looked around the room in frustration. "I dunno. But it feels better to try something."

"Try to find the bastard who did it."

"We have been. Do you know something that can help?" Sharon asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be looking for the fraker with a big smile on his face." She returned to the washroom.

Sharon glanced around the room and decided she couldn't risk "finding" the vials here. It had to be somewhere more populated. She ran through the plan in her mind. She made her way back to the mess hall and began her 'search'. She had stopped at the head on the way and wiped the vials clean of her prints and carefully tucking them back into the pouch. She scanned the room for a location to stash it. It needed to be hidden, yet not impossible to find.

Several CIC staff were eating and asked what she was doing. She told them she felt the need to do something for the CAG and was searching. The men nodded to each other and watched her checking obscure places. Sharon was able to stash the vials behind a cushion. She was certain one of them had noticed her pull various cushions forward and she purposefully left them askew. As if the Lords were smiling on her, she was paged to the flight deck. She left the mess, praying the others would continue her search.

One of the men started to push the first cushion back and decided the Lieutenant hadn't been pulling them far enough out. He pulled the cushion out and seeing nothing, pushed it all the way back. The procedure was repeated several more times before the man stared at the sight before him. "FRAK!"

His friends looked to the man, stunned at what he held in his hand. "You've done it. Those have to be it." The men were eager.

"We should bring this to Life Station immediately. There might still be time to save Captain Adama." They were all eager to share in the success. They left the mess hall in a run.

They ran down the corridor and burst into the quiet room. "We FOUND IT!"

Commander Adama glanced at his son before rising to check out the shouted announcement. Major Cottle was already accepting the pouch and pulling out the vials.

"Lords! Where did you find this?" Cottle was already walking toward the door to the lab, not waiting for an answer.

Commander Adama was waiting. "Where did you find it?"

"In the mess hall. It was behind a cushion." The young Ensign spoke confidently.

"Why?"

"Sir?"

"Why did you look there?" The Commander seemed overwhelmed. It unnerved him.

"I… We wanted to help the CAG. Others were searching as well."

Before the Commander could offer his thanks, the door to the lab opened. Major Cottle stepped out. "This is it!"

Adama forgot the others in the room. "The cure?"

"No. But with the poison isolated, we have somewhere pure to start." He pointed toward Lee. "Go tell your son to hang on."

Adama sucked in a deep breath. He returned to Lee's side and whispered the good news and words of encouragement to his comatose son.

The break spread like wildfire through the ship. Sharon smiled when she heard the news on the deck. She excused herself and went to find Kara. She found the frazzled pilot punching the wall of her rack. "Guess what?"

"I'm not frakin' in the mood for games, Sharon."

Sharon decided she wouldn't drag this out. "They found the poison."

Kara sat up straight. "What?"

"Major Cottle's got it in the lab now."

Kara didn't wait. She jumped out and ran from the room.

Adama looked up from the latest letter when he felt a twitch begin in Lee's hand. Hope filled his heart. Lee's hand had twitched before he woke last time. He smiled as he waited for his son's eyes to drag open. His smile faded as the spasms spread from the hand he held throughout his son's body. Soon his body involuntarily thrashed on the bed. Monitors and sensors screamed with Lee's agony. Nurses flooded the sides and Adama felt himself pushed backward. Major Cottle was nowhere to be found, but another doctor arrived and ordered medicine to still his son's body. Precious minutes elapsed as they waited for the tremors to fade. For a brief moment, it seemed they had won. Lee's body stilled and the monitors ceased their screaming. The moment was fleeting and the monitor again screamed, this time due to a flat line that moments before had danced across the screen.

Adama stepped back. He knew if he didn't fade into the background, someone would force him out. They assumed a man shouldn't be there to see the drastic measures needed to try and save his son. Time and time again, they applied paddles to his chest in an effort to force his heart to resume beating. Nothing seemed to be working. The young doctor and anguished father made brief eye contact. Adama sensed the man wanted to call Lee's life over. Seeing his Commander and a grieving father, he continued efforts to save the Captain. Adama whispered to the air. "It's alright Lee. You fought hard. Let go. I'm sorry. I've always been proud of you. I do love you, Son."


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I am humbled. I hope you like this chapter. There is only one more…**

**Nine**

Kara Thrace entered life station and approached her Commander as he finished his words. No one had heard him. Adama only prayed that Lee's embattled soul had heard them. Despite the chaos, Kara began to move forward. Adama reached out and held her back. It was his turn. "Let him go."

She turned to face him and he watched the powerful emotions surge across her face. Her lower lip trembled and she bit it to hold herself together. "I was wrong." She whispered.

"No, you weren't."

Silence fell over the room. The doctor had given up and stepped back. He was about to turn to Adama and pronounce the death, when a beep flared on the heart monitor. It was soon followed by another and another. Everyone stared at the erratic, thin, green line, overwhelmed.

Kara smiled. "Stubborn Frak!" She enjoyed a few more blips from the monitor screen before turning back to Adama. "See, I was wrong."

Adama closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I heard he gets it from me." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed briefly. Both sent silent gratitude to the lords for yet another chance.

The young doctor approached Adama and Kara. He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand it. I… I don't…" He couldn't finish his statement. He glanced back to the monitors. The nurses dispersed to their other duties. The doctor followed them once a regular rhythm had been established. He was seen shaking his head for some time thereafter.

Adama returned to the stool by his son's side. Kara found another and they created a silent wall of comfort around their loved one. After some time, Kara spoke softly. "They found the poison. It won't be long before they find a cure."

Adama nodded, but said nothing.

"It seems Lee has found another way to surprise me." She was hoping to continue idle chatter. The silence was getting to her. Truth be told, the entire situation was quickly proving too much for her. She needed to shout, to move, to do anything but sit and wait.

"How so?"

Although it was her intent, the reply from him surprised her. "He keeps fighting."

Adama frowned ever so slightly. "That surprises you?"

Kara looked back at Lee. "I guess not." She paused. "The guy lives by the book but still manages to keep up with me."

Adama turned to look at her. It felt like he saw through to her soul. "You don't have to stay here. I'll keep you posted. There's nothing you can do here."

She weighed his words, feeling suddenly very guilty. "I can't leave him."

"Why not?"

"If it were me in that bed, he'd never leave."

Adama nodded. "So, we wait."

"We wait." She drummed her fingers on the edge of the bed. "What's in the box?"

Adama ignored her. He loved Kara Thrace like a daughter, but he knew the contents of that box weren't his to share with her.

"So, when do you think we'll find Earth?"

"Lieutenant, get a book!"

She smiled. She knew she was getting to him. She also knew Lee would appreciate it. She resumed a silent mode but used the time to plan ways to get even with Lee for putting her through this. She knew it wasn't his fault, but the revenge planning gave her optimism and something to do.

"We got it!" Dr. Cottle was running to Lee's bed. Several hours had passed. He all but ignored the duo and barked orders to the nurses across the room. "Demerten and Pathol, big doses. Get 'em, NOW!"

Adama just watched. Although hope was filling his heart, something gnawed at him. "WAIT!" The doctor stared at him, confused by the outburst. "He can't have it. Demerten. He's allergic. He had it as a child and it nearly killed him." He glanced at the box of letters. The incident from Lee's youth wasn't written in the lines of the scented paper. He'd been there in person. Lee had become so ill, Adama had been sent home on emergency leave. He'd forgotten about those hours of anguish, wondering if his little boy would live. That he had forgotten the incident seemed impossible to him at this moment. He knew he'd never forget this experience.

"FRAK!" Cottle slammed his hand on the edge of the bed.

The doctor from earlier joined the group. Adama found himself wishing he could remember the man's name. A moment of inspiration flashed on the young doctor's face. "Can we substitute it with Cashermet?"

Cottle looked down at his patient. "It's not as strong, but we've got nothing to lose."

"Should we test it first?" The eager doctor asked.

Cottle looked Adama in the eye. "Commander?"

Adama looked down at his son. "No. Give it to him. We don't have time to play it safe." He knew Lee couldn't keep this battle up forever.

The new drugs were administered. The main excitement over, many of the staff went back to their previous posts. "How long until we know something?" Adama resumed his place at Lee's bedside. Kara paced at the end of the bed.

"No idea." Major Cottle looked for the face of his Commander. It wasn't there. It was the face of a father, who had experienced too many close calls with his only family, indeed, his only remaining child. The major wanted to lie to him, offer him more hope then he could. "It won't be miraculous. It had too much time to ravage his systems."

Accepting the doctor's response, Adama continued his information gathering. "Will there be permanent damage?"

Again, the doctor hedged on his words. He couldn't even promise the Commander this would work. There was no guarantee the Captain would now live. "We just can't know anything at this point."

The doctor left Adama and Kara alone with Lee. Adama thought back to that time, years earlier. He couldn't even remember how old Lee had been, very young. Was Zak even born? Where had he been? He and Caroline had been closer than ever in that time. They depended on each other to stay strong. Now, he found himself missing his wife like never before.

Within 48-hours, Lee began to show improvement. His systems were beginning to return to more normal functioning. There was always someone with him. Various pilots, the Colonel and even the President had been by to check on Lee. None spent much time with him. There was nothing they could do. Adama and Kara had taken to sleeping on a cot rolled into the room. They alternated their time between their duties and Life Station. The only sleep either got was at Lee's bedside. Three days after discovering the vials, the renal regulator was removed and he was extubated. An oxygen mask still motivated his lungs. Lee had shown no sign of consciousness.

Late in the fourth night, William Adama woke for no apparent reason. He pulled himself up from the cot and stretched the various limbs on his stiff body. He moved to the stool and gazed at his son. Lee's color was better and the oxygen mask revealed slow, deep breaths on a regular basis. He grasped Lee's limp hand. It was warmer and he basked in that simple fact. He'd come too close to losing his son. The doctor had tried to warn him that although Lee would live, they had no idea if he would be the same man. Brain damage was still a possibility. Adama buried these fears down deep. He refused to consider that his son had fought this hard, not to regain his former life. Certainly, a near death experience altered one's beliefs, but Lee was a warrior. He'd faced death before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tremble in Lee's hand. His gaze went from Lee's face to his hand and back to his face. A huge smile lit Adama's face. Lee was scowling. He was fighting to wake up and emotions were flashing across his face.

"Lee?" He waited for a response. "Wake up, Son." He thought about assuming a command tenor, but couldn't bring himself to be a commander at that moment. He wanted to be Lee's father. He wanted Lee to wake to his dad.

Lee was struggling. Somewhere inside him, he felt a warm presence and could hear a familiar voice. He didn't have much strength, but he tossed his head lightly in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Cold. Suddenly, he felt cold at his lips. He flinched but accepted the iciness into his mouth greedily. It felt good.

Adama was holding the spoon with ice chips along his son's lips. They were dry and cracked from the tube and continual rush of air through the mask. He knew his son's entire throat would feel the same way. He noted Lee's eager response and added a few more ice chips. Lee began to choke on the chips as the cold water dripped down an unprepared throat. Adama pulled his son's head up slightly.

"Thanks." It was small and quiet, but to the exhausted father's ears, it was life.

"Welcome back. We've missed you."

Lee didn't try to speak more. The one word had been too much. Through his tired and blurry eyes, he could see the exhaustion in his father's face. He seemed to have aged. Even Lee's muddled mind knew he had caused that. As his father replaced the oxygen mask, Lee offered him as much smile as he could muster. It was enough. His father returned the smile and Lee carried that image with him back into the darkness.

Kara and Major Cottle arrived shortly after Lee had drifted back to sleep. They both noted the smile on Adama's face.

"He woke up?" Kara's smile matched his own. She knew she was right.

"Yes." Adama beamed.

"Did he recognize you?" The doctor wished he had been there to run neurological exams.

"Well…" Adama chuckled. "I guess so. He smiled, tried to speak and took some ice chips."

"He smiled at _you_?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"So, he is brain damaged?" Kara displayed a huge grin. Adama laughed louder.

"I think you've both finally cracked." The doctor looked anxiously back and forth between the laughing pair. "Why wouldn't he smile at his father?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok, the end is here. It is longer. I could have split it up, but nah…. I don't promise to answer all your questions… Course, I'm not promising a sequel any time soon either! Thanks!_**

**Ten **

Gradually, Lee was able to remain awake for longer periods of time. Each day he grew more aware and more equipment was removed, though his strength was slow in returning. Kara arrived after her latest CAP to find him curled up on his side. He seemed to be doing well that day. He still had an IV line for the litany of medicines he continued to receive, but he looked as if he was taking full advantage of his newfound freedom. From the expression on his face, it was a contented sleep.

She succumbed to an inner desire and ran her fingertips lightly through his hair. She whispered. "You need a haircut, Captain."

"I know." It began as a faint mumble and grew stronger. "Think they'll let me go to the barber?"

"Not yet, Champ." She watched his blue eyes drag open. "You keep a meal down yet?"

Lee grimaced and rolled onto his back. "Blech! Food?" It was thus far the greatest obstacle to his recovery. He couldn't keep food down. It was a reaction to the Cashermet. Had he been able to tolerate the Demerten, he might be stronger. It had gotten to the point that the mere sight of food induced his gag reflex. "It's highly overrated."

"But necessary to get tight-assed captains back on their feet."

"I got most of a protein drink down earlier."

"Most of one won't get you back in the cockpit or even behind the desk. Frak, Lee. I'm tried of doing your job. Get out of this bed." She slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Don't encourage him!" The stern voice surprised both of them. Adama walked up to the pair. He glared at his son. "I heard you tried for a stroll this morning." Lee flushed a bit, but said nothing. Adama continued. "What was so all fired important?"

"I'm sick of this bed? Sick being 'treated'. Sick of Life station…" Lee groused to himself.

Adama smiled at his son's attitude. "Sick of being alive?"

Lee ceased his rant. He sobered. "Any luck with figuring out who did it?"

"No." No one wanted to accept that it was someone close to him. Not that anyone on the ship really was truly close to him, aside from those present.

Lee's head lapsed to the side. He stared at the railing designed to keep him in bed. He brought his hand up to the bar and gave it a light shake. It felt like being in hack. Then his head rolled back and looked over his father's shoulder to the marine standing guard just across the room. Visitors had come, but they couldn't get close to him. How long would that continue? "So, I'm back to square one."

"Maybe, they've given up?" Kara asked optimistically.

"Given up? Who's giving up?" Major Cottle joined the group.

"No one." Lee complained. No one argued with him.

"Good. Since you have help now, why don't we try officially getting you on your feet?"

Everyone expected Lee to be excited. Yesterday, Cottle had told him he could leave Life Station when he could walk the length of the room unassisted and keep food down for several days. Lee had been thrilled to have a goal. Cottle had been quick to note it might be months before he certified him for full duty, much less flight. Just getting out had seemed to help. The affect on his spirits was short lived though. So far, the food hadn't worked, so that morning Lee had taken it upon himself to try walking. He absentmindedly touched the scrape on his cheek. He'd managed to sit up and swing his legs over the edge, but had promptly fallen the minute his feet hit the floor. It was then that the safety rails on his bed had been reinstated.

Cottle handed Adama the robe from the end of the bed. "Care to help your son learn to walk?"

Adama grumbled teasingly. "I guess. I was there the first time, might as well help the second."

Lee raised an eyebrow at his father. Of course, he had no memory of learning to walk but he highly doubted his father had been there for his first steps. Adama read his mind. "I was on leave. You were ten-months old. You'd been crawling and guiding yourself around furniture, but nothing more. We were at the lake for a picnic. Your mother set you down on a blanket and went to get the food. I was still at the water holding onto your floating toy. You saw me and came right for me." Adama stopped long enough to see the slightly embarrassed smile on his grown son's face. "Your mother panicked. She thought you were going to drown."

"But you were there."

"Yep. I caught you. It wasn't hard. As soon as you hit the sand, you went straight down. You kept trying to walk but it was hard. You kept stopping. It was like you were trying to figure out how to get to me."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?" Lee scowled. His father demanded him to walk alone as a baby. It made sense.

"You were learning. I didn't want to mess that up." He was silent a second. "It's an amazing thing to see your child learn and grow. You watch out for them, but you can't always save them. We learn the most from our mistakes. I didn't get those moments often." He hadn't intended to say that last part out loud, but when he saw Lee's face, he was glad he had. Lee's face was open to him, perhaps stunned. For the first time in a very long time, there was a bond between them.

Kara Thrace was engrossed in the story. She'd never heard the Commander speak like this. She knew he had a soft, sentimental side, but seldom did anyone see it. A Colonial Commander could ill afford to be seen as soft. She felt privileged.

A cheeky grin spread across Lee's face. "You do know I was going for the toy, right?"

Adama cuffed him gently on the back of the head. Lee feigned pain, but then smiled. He was finally lightening up. "Does this mean we get to go to the beach?"

"You could use it. You're still more pasty than normal." Kara moved closer, prepared to help. Adama offered a strong arm to help him sit up, which Lee accepted. Kara noticed a truce seemed to have formed. She didn't think the war between the Adamas was over, but a treaty had been signed.

Once Lee was sitting upright with his legs dangling over the side of the bed, Adama wrapped the robe around his son. "Scuttlebutt says that a view of your tight ass would fetch a pretty sum among the ladies in CIC, but let's not make it now." Lee's eyes flew open and red flooded his face. He was speechless. Kara burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she had to step back. Even the doctor couldn't contain his laughter.

Lee needed to move. He started to push himself off the bed. Kara wanted to help, but stayed back. This was a moment for father and son. Adama grabbed his son's arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders. "Easy, Son. This is just like the sand. You have to go slow."

"You helping or talking?"

"I'm here. You ready?"

"Ready. So, to the launch bay, perhaps?" Lee was feeling strong.

Adama laughed. Internally, he wished his son could go that far. "How about the next bed?"

A stranger watching the recovering pilot would have never expected him to make it even to the next bed. In truth, it took all the strength Lee could muster. He relied heavily on his father's support. With each slow, unsteady step, Adama wondered if he should let his son go any further. He eyed the finish line, the pristine, neighboring bed and debated letting Lee rest there before making the return trip to his own bed. He started to turn Lee to help him sit, but Lee shook his head. "No, let's go back."

With dogged determination, Lee made it back to his own bed. He was sweating profusely, his limbs quaked visibly and his chest heaved to gain air. Adama and Kara exchanged nervous glances. It was obvious it had been too much for him. Doctor Cottle saw to resettling Lee. He checked all the appropriate vitals. Once Lee was comfortably tucked back into bed, Adama bid him good night and turned to leave. Kara stayed. A dinner tray was delivered and she decided if she entertained him as he ate, the food might stay down.

Once clear of Lee's sightline, Adama ducked to the side of the room and waited for the doctor to join him. "How is he?"

"You saw him, he's improving."

"Don't frak with me." Adama sensed there was something further wrong with his son.

Major Cottle took a deep breath and directed the Commander through a side door, which led into a lab. Once inside, he dispensed the truth. "The Cashermet doesn't kill it."

"What?" Adama was stunned. His son had come back from the brink of death. "He's alive and getting better daily."

"I know and I don't expect it to be a problem…"

"But?"

"In the lab, the Demerten destroyed the poison. There was nothing left of it."

"But the Cashermet?"

"There are still minuscule traces of the toxin in his blood."

"So, it just needs more time to work?"

Major Cottle looked away. He'd run through the possibilities for several days now. He'd debated whether or not to mention the situation to the Commander at all. It wasn't as if the Major considered Lee to be a threat. "The trace amounts haven't changed since the initial treatment." He studied the Commander's face for a response. Seeing none, he continued. "It's as if a few molecules got a chance to go dormant before we could kill them."

Adama drew in a deep breath, considering this new information. "So, it could strike again at any moment?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? That's not good enough, Doctor. In another month, when he's back to full strength, if the traces are still there, will you certify him to fly?"

That was it. The question Cottle had been trying to avoid. "I don't know." It was the truth. He didn't yet have an answer.

If the statement alarmed the Commander, he didn't show it. "What if he stays on the Cashermet permanently?"

"That's not a good idea. If we did that, he'd most likely develop a tolerance and for his future health, we can't risk that."

"We can't risk going through this again, either."

"I know. If he's in a cockpit, or…"

Adama waved him off. He knew the risks. "Who else knows?"

Cottle thought he knew where this was going. "I've been running the latest tests."

"So, no one else knows?"

"Only me."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Don't tell him."

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir?"

"Lee can't know about this."

"But, Sir. I can't withhold this information from him. He's my patient."

"He's my son." He quickly added. "And my CAG. I'm making it an order. Until we know more, he knows nothing."

Cottle shook his head. "I can't…"

Adama knew he was abusing his command. The request was personal. He softened his approach. "_At least_ until we know more. Lee worries about enough already. Don't add to his burdens."

"Yes, Sir, but he needs to watch for…" The doctor stopped. He saw the look in the Commander's eyes. Lee Adama would not know about the residue.

Later that night, Kara was with Sharon after an evening workout and they met the Commander in the hallway. "Have you checked in on Lee since dinner?" Kara asked.

"No, I was just on my way."

Kara grinned. "You got him on his feet. I got food into him."

Adama raised an eyebrow in wonder. "He kept it down?"

"Yes, Sir. He did. Even dessert."

"Great news."

"We'll have him back in no time. I give him two days."

"I hope so." The words were quiet. He hadn't meant to say them aloud.

"Sir?"

"He'll be back in no time. Good night, Lieutenants."

"Night, Sir." Kara watched his back as he left. Her gut told her something was wrong.

"Did he seem a bit off?" Sharon wondered the same out loud. She hadn't been able to bring herself to say anything in his presence.

"Yeah. I suppose, but he's been through a lot."

Sharon smiled. "I'm glad Apollo's going to be alright."

Kara glared at her. "You in a hurry to replace me as CAG already?"

"Yep!"

"I am _sooo_ not telling him that."

Sharon checked her watch. "I have early recon. I'm gonna hit my rack."

"Thanks for coming to see him." Kara stated frankly. "He doesn't have many people on board."

Sharon nodded. "That's all I could do. See him. That guard keeps a close eye on people visiting him."

"Do you want to be the one to let the Commander's son get killed?" Kara questioned. "I wouldn't want his job."

Sharon cringed internally at the question. "You had his job, didn't you?"

Kara laughed. "Yeah, see how good I did? I've been replaced."

Sharon chuckled as well. "I'm just happy to see him getting better." She walked off toward the pilot's quarters, tossing a "Night!" over her shoulder. No one on the ship would ever know how happy she was Lee Adama had lived. She struggled to handle the guilt and fear that plagued her. She prayed to the Lords that it was truly over. She wondered if there was anyone with whom she could confide her sins.

Lee was released from Life Station four days later. He managed to walk by himself to his quarters, although both his father and Kara stayed close. He paused outside the door to read the new sign, stating his name and title. He grinned shyly. He was having a hard time admitting how much it meant to him.

"It's your welcome back present from the squad." Kara eagerly added, noting his reaction.

"I'm not back, yet." Lee mused.

"Soon enough, Son. Soon enough." Adama pushed the door open and Lee stepped through.

"Frak!" Kara saw the chronometer on the wall as they entered. Lee might have made his way home under his own steam, but it had taken longer then she expected. She was going to be late for her CAP. "I gotta go. I'll check in when I get back."

"Behave!" Lee called over his shoulder as he walked to his bed. Sitting on the edge, he bent over to try and get his boots off. Forgetting his father was still present, he muttered out loud. "Frak it. I'll leave 'em on." He glanced again at his boots. He shook his head, for a moment it seemed like his laces had turned to snakes. They slithered around his feet. He groaned at the mess the meds were making of his head. He leaned back and pulled his legs onto the bed. He was exhausted.

Adama watched and wondered if his son had fallen instantly asleep. He approached the bed and saw the steady rise and fall of Lee's chest along with the sheen of perspiration on his face. He smiled. For a moment, he contemplated the secret he kept concerning his son. He shook it off and drank in the sight of his son, sleeping in peace. He gently took a boot and untied the laces. He pulled it off and moved on to the second. Taking a blanket from the couch, he spread it across his son.

"Thanks." Came a quiet voice from under the cover.

"You shouldn't sleep with your boots on."

Lee turned to face him and grinned sleepily. "No, I mean for everything."

He didn't want Lee to see how much those words meant to him, so he replied with his own, "Thank you."

Lee thought for a moment. His father couldn't accept his thanks. He wondered briefly why he bothered. "For what?"

"For fighting."

Lee was too tired to keep second-guessing his father. He opted for humor. "I hear I'm stubborn."

Adama smiled. "I hear you get it from me."

Lee chuckled. "I suppose there are worse traits I could have gotten."

Adama laughed with him. "I guess so."

Adama leaned over and tousled his son's hair. He hadn't done it since Lee was a boy and yet at that moment, it felt natural. "You need a haircut."

Lee's laugh revealed his drowsiness. "So, I hear."

"Get some sleep, Son. I'll be back at dinner."

Lee was already asleep. Adama watched him a few more minutes, thanking the Lords for saving his son. A page to CIC interrupted the moment. He stopped in the doorway on the way out and glanced back at his son. He whispered. "I love you, Son."

Adama checked on things in CIC. "Sorry to interrupt. Is Lee settled in?" Colonel Tigh seemed frustrated.

"Yeah. He's already asleep. What did you need?"

"Those reports just came in. It seems people all over the fleet think Lee's attack was designed to cover a Cylon attack."

"Where'd they get that idea?"

"I have one guess." Tigh thought back to his conversation with Baltar. He was fairly certain the doctor had leaked the fear.

"The President wants you to be at a press conference ASAP to reassure the fleet."

"Reassure them of what?"

"I don't know. I half expected an attack myself."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"What did the toasters hope to gain?" Tigh wondered aloud.

"Superiority."

"No offense to Lee, Sir, but how does attacking Lee give them superiority?"

Adama drew in a deep breath, gauging his words. "They've now clearly shown us they can get to anyone, anytime and we can't stop them."

Tigh was silent. The concept was too overwhelming.

Adama went to his private office to get caught up on paperwork. As he entered, the first thing he noticed was the small, folded paper resting on a stack of books. He immediately thought back to his first cryptic message. He unfolded the note and read its words. "Safe for now."


End file.
